Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook
|price = Print: $24.99 PDF: $17.99 }} Dark Ages: Vampire is the revised corebook for the Dark Ages line, detailing the reality of vampires during the Dark Medieval period. It takes place approximately thirty years after the previous corebook, Vampire: The Dark Ages. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Long Night is Over :The diablerie of Saulot, the waking of Mithras, the destruction of Michael the Patriarch, the return of the Dracon – it all means the time of reflection is over. The Inquisition stirs and the time to act is now. Across Europe, monarchs of the night set princes and barons at each other's undying throats. Young vampires take to the field ready to claim their domain and become powerful lords in their own right. Blood calls to blood. :The War of Princes Begins :The Dark Medieval is a very different time than the modern Final Nights. Cainites group in clans high and low, swear fealty to ancient vampiric monarchs and follow their roads of enlightenment in the same way mortals do religions. Ashen priests and princes face off in a violent world lit only by torches and fear. '''Dark Ages: Vampire' is your complete guide to this time.'' Contents Prelude: A Sacrament of Caine Written by Philippe Boulle (framing story) and Joshua Mosqueira Asheim (angelic revelations). A sermon based on fragments from the Book of Nod. Introduction Written by Philippe Boulle. What the new edition of Vampire in the Dark Medieval period is all about. Chapter One: A Dark Age Written by Joshua Mosqueira Asheim. Basic information on being a vampire, the atmosphere of the period, the politics and rules of the Damned during this time period, historical bits of interest that lead to many of the policies of the age, and a lexicon with both general and Dark Ages specific terms. Chapter Two: The Clans of Caine Written by Adam Tinworth (Clans Brujah, Gangrel, Nosferatu, Toreador), Myranda Kalis (Clan Tzimisce), Sarah Roark (Clan Tremere), Lucien Soulban (Followers of Set, Clan Malkavian), C.A. Suleiman (Clan Assamite, Lasombra), and Marne L. Vanyo (Clan Ravnos, Ventrue). More details about each of the sets of clans; the High Clans (Brujah, Cappadocian, Lasombra, Toreador, Tzimisce, and Ventrue) and the Low Clans (Assamite, Followers of Set, Gangrel, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Ravnos, and Tremere) Chapter Three: The Roads Written by Steve Kenson. Details on each of the Roads that the Kindred of the period attempt to follow during this era. Chapter Four: Rules of the Game All that fancy dice-rolling stuff you do in order to play. Chapter Five: Characters and Traits Written by Bruce Baugh. How to make your very own creature of the night. Chapter Six: Disciplines Written by James Kiley. The Medieval-era powers of the Kindred. Chapter Seven: Drama Written by Chris Hartford. All that fancy dice-rolling stuff you do in order to play. Chapter Eight: Storytelling Written by Michael Butler. The intrigue and juicy bits that make the game interesting. Chapter Nine: Allies and Antagonists Written by Steve Kenson. Friends and foes in the Medieval eras, including Inquisitors and supernaturals. Appendix Merits and Flaws, traits for common animals, character sheet, and index. Epilogue: On The Threshold This is only the beginning of the troubles of the Dark Ages... Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Lucita de Aragón - Her early days * Sascha Vykos - Its adventures at the tender age of 300 * Fatima al-Faqadi - Her early days Terminology Carthage (WOD), High Clan, Low Clan, Via Bestiae, Via Caeli, Via Humanitatis, Via Peccati, Via Regalis, War of Princes Category:Dark Ages: Vampire books Category:2002 releases